


Rewolwer (Revolver)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dammit Jim, Dead Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jim Being Creepy, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Moriarty is Dead, Post-Reichenbach, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Suicide, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian uczy Jima tego, na czym się zna, nie wiedząc, co w tym czasie przygotowuje Moriarty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revolver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669773) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim nie wiedział, jak obchodzić się z bronią. Kiedyś już zabijał, to oczywiste. Sebastian był pierwszą osobą, która się dowiedziała, jak wcześnie zaczął (tenisówki dumnie królowały na półce), ale Moriarty nie znał się na broni w stu procentach.

Kiedy Jim poprosił, żeby go nauczył, Sebastian pomyślał, że jego szef nie chce spudłować, strzelając do Sherlocka. Snajper pokazał mu wszystko, szczegółowo, ze zbytnim entuzjazmem. Sebastian nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Moriarty popełni samobójstwo!

Był przekonany, że Jim poprosił go o lekcje celowo, żeby torturować go nawet zza grobu. Moran winił się, chociaż wiedział, że z pomocą lub bez niej… Jim i tak pociągnąłby za spust z uśmiechem!


End file.
